This section is intended to provide information relevant to understanding various technologies described herein. As the section's title implies, this is a discussion of related art that should in no way imply that it is prior art. Generally, related art may or may not be considered prior art. It should therefore be understood that any statement in this section should be read in this light, and not as any admission of prior art.
At low voltage, transistor performance may degrade exponentially as the supply voltage approaches the transistor threshold voltage. This may cause chip frequency to slow down drastically, which reduces the computational complexity of problems that the chip can tackle at low voltage. Further, in this instance, the chip is on and active for longer time periods, thus reducing sleep time and hurting overall energy efficiency.